


白香

by YuanYangGuo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuanYangGuo/pseuds/YuanYangGuo
Summary: •ABO向注意•天乾侯爷x地坤神捕





	白香

白香

•ABO向注意  
•天乾侯爷x地坤神捕

 

-

重金包下的雅间被重重撞破门之际，方应看嗅到了那味道。

好似沉香凝了霜，古檀入了火，滴水成冰的冷混着辛辣的涩，开刃的刀入口就化成了催命的酒。直逼得他一下子站了起来，用力攥紧了拳，金玉杯碎在掌心，酒液合着血不住滴淌。

舞姬们早教小侯爷骤然爆开的天乾威戾压得瘫软，如今见了血更是吓破了胆，胡乱抓扯着凌乱的薄纱衣三两挨在一起发抖。

方应看咬牙：“滚。”

鬓香乱影，四散奔逃，方应看置身混乱中巍然不动，危险地眯起眼，死死盯着地上昏迷不醒的盛崖余。

 

-

无情中了毒。伤在左肩，衣衫透洇深红发黑的血。

小侯爷千岁，亲自不动手宽衣解带，更何况为他人伺候。指尖摆弄金鞘，拔蜕了匕首，刀身贴上男人轮廓分明的下颌一路滑至脖颈胸口，割裂绸帛一层层剥剔开来，底下从未见得日光的肌肤堪称苍白，哪怕此刻通体触手高热，竟未能烫红分毫，左肩处那血腥窟窿由是愈发触目惊心。

方应看用刀尖挑出里头残余的半截银镖，放在鼻下细嗅。

淀粉蛇床子，川椒狗骨烧。下作手段。

可怜光明磊落，君子无情，自问出手的明器从不淬毒，如今却吃了这淬毒暗器的苦头。思及此方应看便要发笑，几乎是嘲讽地瞥了眼无情惨白的脸色。

哪知这一眼看去，却再难移开。

世人哪知大宋声名鼎鼎的神捕原来这样清瘦，靠入他胸膛，仅仅一抱之余，再用力些就要揉碎在怀里。他教毒性胁持，喘息浑浊，眉头紧蹙，长发黏在侧颊肩背，难得一见的脆弱。

一滴汗顺着他下颌滑过无意识滚动的喉结，顺着薄嫩的脖颈蜿蜒而下，洇在分明的锁骨浅壑。方应看一路看至此，眼神沉黯浓烈，着了魔似的，低头以舌尖卷去了那滴晶莹，顺其来路细细地舔回去。

香气入口坠心，霎时铺天盖地。

 

-

香车美人尽风流，纸醉金迷天香楼。

底下聚集起若干凶神恶煞之徒，为首之人白面断须，神色阴险，抬起手示意身后众人停步至此。

旁边一人附耳来报：“那气味就停在这里，别处再闻不见。”

那头领冷笑道：“动土动到太师头上，神侯府真是吃了熊心豹子胆！今天就是阎王有心留他盛崖余，我也要扒了他的皮！搜！”

旁侧一小队人马领了命，匆匆混入往来客流。却不过一寸香的时间又折返回来，面有难色：“小侯爷今晚三万金包了整个场子，里头正在清场送客，这实在是……进不去……”

头领眉尖一跳：“谁？”

“就是那千岁祖宗神通侯，方应看！……惹恼了他，怕是今晚兄弟们命都得交待在这儿啊！”

那头领面色阴晴轮转几番，索性一狠心：“走，都随我去看看！”

 

-

天香楼里只为一人清了场，但见十里流苏碎玉帐，娇娥舞姬踏歌忙。满目金红错流光，笙歌错落满阿房。

正中垂下一帘金纱遮幕，后头隐约就是那蟒袍半褪慵懒倚榻的方侯爷，楼中美人纤手扬下阵阵花雨，金山酒泉皆自他脚下而出。

方应看怀中还有一人，金纱遥掩，看不清面貌，辨不出男女，只一握如瀑青丝引人遐想旖旎。想必是个绝色伊人，否则怎的一人在怀，侯爷周遭便不再容留其他人，抬臂接了倾泻的葡萄美酒含入口，手腕翻转打开折扇遮住二人面容，极尽缠绵地吻下去。

独属于强大天乾的龙涎香香气大盛，直教人膝盖发软，不敢逼近。

 

-

“你招惹我的。”

无人得以窥见的折扇后头，方应看以鼻尖拨开他发丝贪婪嗅着那冷香，犬牙反复厮磨刮蹭他颈后深刻的齿痕，气息呵吟热烫，呢喃沉缓低柔。

“都是你自找的，盛崖余……”

 

-

混沌之中，不知谁道：“盛崖余。”

神识原本散落在黑暗各处，朝四周广大的黑暗空间无限漫溢，无限延展。他空无一物，他成为万物。一种奇异的宁和与平静从中而生，舒适得几乎要就此沉沦……

“盛崖余。”这声音却偏要如惊雷般破开虚空，震荡周遭，将他散漫的意识猛地攥紧，一把拉起，不允许他就此消散去。

为什么……

他疲倦至极点却被屡屡打捞，折磨得想要蜷缩，却感觉不到自身。

为什么不肯放过他……

“盛崖余。”那声音却笑了，低低沉沉，气息滚烫得厉害，“还受得住么？……”

受得住……什么？……

心腔骤然收缩震颤，一种难言的酸胀与酥麻突然自被激烈冲撞累积的某处爆裂迸发，势如奔涌的岩浆，脱缰的恶马，顷刻席卷百骸官感。四肢酸软，因而成了四肢；口鼻贪婪呼吸，因而知觉为口鼻……

无情蓦地睁开了眼睛。

“呜……嗯……”

可这声音，怎么，不像是他的呢……

 

-

一直依附在他身上的火热躯体停下了狂猛挞伐，伸手将他酥软的身子拨转到正面，拉开一双无力耷放在旁侧的细瘦长腿，再度沉腰肏进早已疼爱至熟烂湿热的穴口。

身下之人立时被这贸然深入插干得弹起腰腹，脊背弓离床榻，短时紧绷成一个濒死般凄美的弧度，一连几日反复吮咬至红肿的乳尖绽如苞蕾。继而他脱力朝床榻坠下去，落入男人手掌，仁慈地捞扶他坐起来，又残忍地松开手，要他无处可依傍，要他狠狠就地陨落，要他再一次，更深地吞吃下去。

“哈啊……！”

长发随后仰颈项披散满肩满背，发尾荡在空气里，扫过吻痕齿印交叠的后颈，龙涎裹缠冷香，馥郁四溢。

无情小腹微微隆起，浑身都在抖，手不知往哪里放，被人拉去亲吻了掌心，环在脖颈上，这才成为他唯一的着力，目光里头蒙着一点湿润的白雾，随再次激烈的凿捣顶弄摇摇欲坠。

凑近了听，他好似在哭。

又隐忍惯了，不是个会哭的人，紧紧咬着嘴唇，顶得狠了便溢出一点点带着哭音的气声。那人偏就要这样欺负他，愈来愈用力，穴腔已经完全红肿，敏感得要命，磨一下就要他死了，这样满胀着凶狠地弄他，哪里有命消受……

一连串的泪水便滴下来，又被温柔地一点点舔去。

“盛崖余。”那个声音问，“我是谁？”

他终于崩溃，闭上眼小小地啜泣出声。

 

-

怎么会不知道是谁。

他欲暗查惊天要案，哪知出师不利，遭人暗算，身中淫邪暗器，加之春情期将近，两相作用，招致撤退途中毒性发作。

落入那些贼人手中是何下场，他心中清楚。如若受此折辱，不如一死了之。

可他分明记得，自己退入天香楼后街躲避，恰巧神通侯府的马车自他身旁而过，那车帘迎风扬起，令人莫名心安的淡淡龙涎香顷刻间将他逼至退无可退。

鬼迷心窍……

他只是在极脆弱之时，鬼迷心窍罢了……

必定……

 

-

“方应看……”

他喘息急促，此时哽咽着，小声地唤。

“……方，应，看。”

 

白香再续

•ABO向注意  
•天乾侯爷x地坤神捕

 

-

地坤情热期结束后最为虚弱的三个月，无情失踪了。

这期间总能见神通侯府的轿辇于小楼外，一停便足足好几个时辰，大门仍是紧闭，阁楼鸦雀无声。

方应看端坐轿中，支肘撑着脑袋，指尖缓复摩挲眉尾，眼神不知放在何处，眉头却越蹙越紧。

那数日荒唐好似一场梦，梦中满目白与红。他们抛却所有身份、芥蒂，只晓得日夜抵死缠绵，恨不得以自身揉碎彼此。这梦太长也太短，他至今未觉真实，却深溺在那冷香中成了瘾，再难清醒。

方应看第一次真切地体会自己的失控能到各种境地。他永远饥渴，难以餍足，索求无度，要将无情一点点捣碎了舔舐入腹，半点也舍不得留在世上教他人沾染。以致于到了最后，身下之人浑身狼藉，双腿大开，连动一动眼皮都极困难，呼吸细且弱，几乎要死在过载的极乐里。

因而方应看不明白，那样的无情是怎样从他身边离开的。但凡思及一点点他人能够窥见无情那幅模样的可能性，嫉妒和暴怒逼得他几欲发狂。

占有与掌控本就是天乾的天性，他忍了太久，自认给了对方足够的时间。如今再无法容忍他的地坤逃离己身的官感范围，不能，丝毫不能。

方应看攥紧掌中扇骨蓦然起身，势不可挡，哪怕沿途暗器感应，纷纷朝他而来，毅然朝着小楼深处闯去。

 

-

墨纱垂帐深处，一人侧身紧紧蜷缩。长绸青丝披覆满身满榻，隐约露出他苍白的颊颌与腕骨。

周遭极静，除却他的呼吸，听不见任何声音。他似乎在睡，却睡不安稳，时常做梦，纤长眼睫轻轻颤动，投落一层惴惴的浅影。

门外金剑冷硬道：“公子，方应看求见。”

男人虚握着的手掌立时攥紧榻褥，胸膛起伏渐渐急促，面容流露出某种挣扎的神色，似痛苦，似茫然，空气流动的冷香中裹挟的龙涎气味愈发明显。

身体竟比意识更早地认出了那个名字。

它代表着浓烈的欲念，浑浊的喘息，情动的吻与紧密到骨骼发痛的拥抱，是他万不该碰触的一念成错，梦回一次便收紧一寸的缚身茧。

无情睁开了眼睛，顶上撒落纱帐重重，好似收捕的网，就要将他困住，再挣蜕不得。

“不……”

他浑身冷汗，急要自此间纠缠中脱身，无意识伸手挥开虚空，流泻的内力击落纱帐，顷刻间天翻地覆。

 

-

几乎在听见屋内响动的第一时间，方应看将上前阻拦的剑童狠狠推开，提脚就踹了门。

空气中混合着自身味道的冷香立时将他包裹，闻来甚至比那夜更多了种难言的……甜腻。

好似一枚青涩的植株，被催开了花朵，花朵馥郁，结出汁液饱满的果。

一想到这都是因为自己，鼓胀心腔的独占欲跟着发作。方应看翻腕掀回门窗，不愿让这美好的气味流露出去分毫，接着闭上眼咬牙稳了稳心神，这才提步朝香气的源头走去。

他愈走近，空气中流动的龙涎香就愈是霸道，不由抗拒地侵蚀整个空间，直到完完全全纳入他的掌控。

待他将纱帐掀开，他的地坤早就被压制得浑身瘫软，只剩下发抖的力气，一双点漆墨眸向他看来，原本要拼尽最后所有的冷锐，却教湿红的泪光浸润得我见犹怜，眨动间泪珠含在睫中将坠未坠。只这一眼，就教王侯心口酸麻发胀，恨不得当场毙了命赔给他。

方应看面容苍白，唇上一点血色也跟着褪尽，蹙起眉，目光惊痛地凝视着他。

“崖余……”

他伸出手去，迟疑又慎重地，触到无情的侧颊。生怕他是梦幻，生怕他躲，指尖勾勒得极轻，顺着脸颊摩挲至耳后，温柔捧起这张思之如狂脸庞。

他低下头，小心翼翼地吻住他。

 

-

“你也想我是不是……”

唇瓣轻轻碰触，细腻的唇纹一寸寸熨帖，辗转啄吻厮磨，极尽耐心，刻骨温柔。

他贴着他的唇呢喃问他，大宋朝最不可一世的小侯爷，什么身份都没有了，什么尊贵也不要了，此时只是个被爱意与思念折磨得手足无措、眼神湿漉的少年，摇尾乞怜似的，正向他讨一点垂爱。

“你也想我的，是不是？”

“崖余，崖余……”

“我快要死了……”

“你也想想我，好不好？好不好……”

无情再忍不住，手掌攥紧了他的衣领惊喘一声，接着唇舌便被霸占了去，眼睫颤动着紧闭，那滴泪便滑落下来。

“方……应看……”他小声呜咽。

他呼唤的那人就在这里，如同回应一般，伸手将他紧紧抱进怀里。

 

-

这一掌抚去，方应看惊愕地睁大了眼睛。

他一时难以置信，连忙解开了无情湿透的单薄里衣，视线顺着男人未经撩拨便挺立的嫩乳，看下吻痕未消的身体，直至男人微微隆起的小腹。

与他欺负他时恶劣地将浓精灌满他肚子的隆起不同，而是实实在在的，孕育的征兆。

方应看脑中嗡鸣，几乎教狂喜冲昏：“你！……”

“……”无情耻极了，将脸深埋在他颈窝里头，露出来的一点耳尖红得几乎烧起来。

方应看这才想起，那些极尽荒唐的日夜，好几次他纵情挞伐间都极深地撞入另一处紧致深邃，每当他朝那里发起凶狠的顶肏，无情便睁大了眼睛，难得地哭吟出声，反应也更剧烈，随着汹涌情潮痉挛抽搐的穴道，绞得他也要一并快活死去。

那就是……

方应看忽而笑起来，侧头咬住那寸熟透的耳尖，低柔呢喃：“我的大神捕要给我生个小小侯爷吗？……”

怀中人立时可感地颤抖起来，洒入他脖颈的呼吸愈发滚烫，声音带着点羞耻过极、可怜可爱的哭腔：“你……住口……”

“哦？不是？”方应看捞起那半披在他身上的薄被，将榻上蜿蜒的水痕看在眼中，眯起了眼。

好似一把萧萧君子竹，巫山来风，云雨将至，受不住这湿潮，表面便难以自制地滴淌出水来，止也止不住的……

方应看喉头滚动，低低笑了一声，翻身将他压倒在身下，危险的目光紧盯着他，舌尖色气地缓慢舔过唇瓣。

“那就，生两个……”

 

白香三续

•ABO向注意  
•天乾侯爷x地坤神捕

 

-

方侯爷入小楼第三日，辰时侧门悄然打开，步出两位侍剑小童。

行于前者更为干练沉稳，自怀中取出一袋碎银打赏车夫，嘱其先行返回，去路须走僻静，不可招人耳目，再从城外折返，横穿闹市直往神通侯府，佯作侯爷近日将抵汴梁，从未在小楼久留。

直至目送马车疾驰消失于巷尾，金剑暗中握紧剑鞘的手这才松懈几分，侧头询问跟在身后的银剑：“汤可送进去了？”

银剑道：“一早便放在门口了。只是……一连几日只进汤水，我总怕公子受不住……”

金剑嗤笑：“有方应看在，还怕公子进补不够？”

银剑：“……啊？”

金剑回头看向一脸呆滞的银剑，暗自好笑，忍不住伸手捏住他软颊，边捻揉边道：“公子再强大也是坤泽之体，独自苦熬三月，身心困涸。他方应看不来倒罢，既然来了，莫说三日，就是三年，也是他该的。”

主位体质特殊，小楼中服侍的多是中庸与地坤，唯独金剑一个天乾。舞勺之年分化完毕，少年惨白着脸跪在书房门求公子不要赶他走，无情到底心软念旧，终是将他留下。多年来，金剑恪守主仆分寸，从未有分毫僭越，护主忠心加之天乾对地坤天生的保护欲，使得他与方应看之间敌意横生。

也正因如此，对于公子的变化，金剑较其他亲信更为敏感。三月前将公子扶回家中的那个夜晚，是他第一个嗅出无情已然被另一个强大天乾占有；如今三月之后，也是他最先发觉，那萦绕小楼多日的苦涩冷香，已经被另一种醇厚安定的香气安抚得馥郁餍足。

“金剑，疼……”少年地坤教这走神的同伴欺负狠了，眼睛里浮上层水雾，软声哀哀唤他。一股淡而清甜的柑橘香像根蜂尾小针直刺向金剑，迫使后者回过神，猛地松开手。

“……衣服床褥这些也莫送去了，这几天他们用不上，还是别去叨扰的好。”金剑说罢，神色古怪地又看了银剑一眼，硬生生扭开头，回身折向小楼。“……你来不来，不来我锁门了。”

“？……你等等我！”

 

-

现在是，什么时辰……

无情缓慢眨动眼睫，视物却不甚明晰。好似他所见，总是笼着一层浅淡朦胧的纱，迷迷复沉沉。外头的光遗漏不进，里头温暖又安全，直教人想睡，长长久久，溺在这温柔乡。

他侧过头，下意识要寻甚么，只这轻微一动，身后那副紧贴的身躯便察觉了去，掌心熨帖臂肘游走而下，捉住他指掌，一点点并入指缝交握。

下一刻他被捞起腰身，整个人转圜过去，贴入一个滚烫胸怀。手臂随之被对方拉高，环抱住肩颈，细密而温柔的吻便自眉心一路蔓延至唇瓣，深缠入口舌。

“醒了？……”男人声线低缓沉磁，这般问了，偏又接着含住他的舌头吮吸不放，故意要他答不上来。

一吻，便要人软了浑身的硬骨头，化成云泥，化成了水。浑浑噩噩，只晓得在他怀里瘫软发颤。

直至肺叶里的空气压榨殆尽，方应看才舍得抽出舌头，细舔去他唇角吞咽不及滑落的银丝，贴着他张合喘息的唇瓣，低柔地、满足地叹：“崖余……”

小侯爷未束发冠，长发随他俯身泻下来，连带着他的傲气，他的锋芒，一并化作绕指柔，一点点铺张，交织，缠裹，收紧……教人无法可躲，无处可去，仓皇挣扎，举目求索，只能看得见他一双深潭似的眼睛。

“崖余。”

只是他分明，分明又在那双眼睛里瞧见了自己。天地四野，六合八荒，看不见其他，容不下别的，唯独这一个，唯独他一个……

“崖余……”

怀中人再受不住似的小声呜咽，抬手摸索着，要来捂他的嘴。

方应看眼中笑意更深，抓住无情的手，握扣着压在他耳边，低头舔舐人烫红的耳垂，一叠声地唤他：“崖余，崖余……崖余哥哥……”念及“哥哥”二字，偏还要故意软软地拖出个天真的尾音，乞怜似的，讨他一点心软，简直狡猾至极。“崖余哥哥……我弄得你舒不舒服？嗯？…嘶……怎么我一叫哥哥，你便要这样绞我？可是，我就是舒服死了，也要死在哥哥身子里头，哪儿也不去……”

这个男人早就摸透了他情动之处，愈是难以启齿的耻密，愈是逼他得偿欢愉。如今便仗着自己年纪轻于他，吃定他对后辈幼小总要护让着些，竟就这样光明正大地得寸进尺。

好生……可恶的人。

“你……方应看！唔……”

后头的话再说不清楚，便教翻过身子抱坐起来，再次被滚烫的欲望贯穿胀满，新一轮无可休止的顶撞接踵而至，冲捣得字句支离破碎。

 

-

“嗯、啊……不……”

无情教这连番深凿插顶弄得眼前发白，撑挺着身子高高弹起，后仰靠入身后胸膛，瘫软着滑落下来，脑袋无力枕靠入颈窝深重喘息，眼角一点点攒起潮红湿意。

方应看伸手自他身后环过腰身，手掌覆在他微隆的小腹前爱抚护佑，侧头咬着怀中人烫红的耳垂，低低柔柔地呢喃着风月情话，到后来这愈发激烈的纵情顶弄也教他爽利极了，再顾不得甄挑那些漂亮词句，只晓得“崖余”“我的”几字反复地念，每念一回便教心上人绞缠得头皮发麻，伏在人耳畔沉吟低头。

“我的……”方应看低下头去，张口含住无情胸口挺翘的乳尖。那里饱受疼爱，实在红肿得厉害，肉粒胀成平日里两三倍大，深红如熟透的樱桃，教粗糙舌苔包裹顶舔，抵着乳缝用力吮吸，好似要生生吸出什么……

“不要！呜……”无情教这突如其来的刺痛折磨得再受不住，哭吟着推抵方应看的额头。“别……不要吸……啊！！”

甜腻微腥的乳香骤然在口腔中爆裂开来，方应看只来得及错愕片刻，便教滔天情欲烧红了眼，翻身将无情压在身下，一面吮吸吞咽着乳汁，一面挺动腰身愈发凶狠地冲撞那痉挛的蜜穴。

“不……不要……方、应看……呜……”无情耻极，浑身抖得厉害，一连串泪水滑落眼角，撞得散入鬓间，好似那另一侧被冷落的乳尖，滴滴淌出奶香汁液，随着身子颠簸耸动，滑落得满身白腻水迹……

不要再…

无情哭腔浓重，自暴自弃似的，他闭上了眼。

因而也未曾看见，覆在他身上的男人喉头滚动，将口中乳汁吞咽而下，舌尖色气地舔过唇角。

手掌再度抚过无情隆起的小腹，方应看微微眯起眼。

待出生了，找个乳娘……

他模模糊糊地想，再度埋下了头。

我的……只能是我的。

 

白香四续

•ABO向注意  
•天乾侯爷x地坤神捕

 

-

方侯爷入小楼第五日，空气里的香气不再寒烈分明，高岭寒雪教馥郁龙涎引诱安抚，丝丝缕缕地浸透，竟隐约地透露出一点寒梅初绽的香来，那两相碰撞交缠裹生成的、令人口舌生燥的辛辣滋味，次第归于柔和安宁。

又说到无情起居的里院，先前此处，味道堪称洪水猛兽。第一日小楼众人尚且手忙脚乱，显而易见地，还有些尴尬。现下公子情况安好，再闻不见冷香里那股令人揪心的苦涩，想来多亏了方应看，看来小侯爷倒不是个歹人，也都纷纷释然了，又恢复了一贯的井井有条。

负责扫洒清理的大多是官感迟钝的中庸，近日来渐渐地也有身为地坤的下人出现，只是还不能胜任清洗被单的工作，就做些清扫残枝落叶、替换碟碗餐具之类，停留不了太久，又屏住呼吸匆匆离开。

今日到银剑轮值，早晨他习惯性地去找金剑同去，哪知对方神色古怪地盯着他看了许久，只说“我是为了你好”，推脱了。

——为我好?真的为我好，就该替我分些活计去。奇怪的人。

银剑心里打着嘀咕，眼看到了里院，刻意呼吸得小心翼翼，免不了还是教那绕梁不去的情合腻甜激得面红耳赤，硬着头皮加快脚步，只想着赶紧收拾了门前洗漱的水与昨夜的餐具便走。

面朝庭中玉兰花树的窗户开了一扇。

银剑“咦”了一声，不由朝那儿过去。先前都是关起来的，要是吹进了风，教公子受凉了可怎么办，还是关起来的好……

他轻手蹑脚地靠近，只打算顺手合上窗户，哪知这一抬头，只见纱帐摇摇曳曳，震动得一掀一晃，若隐若现底下好春光。

情潮起伏，欲海翻浪，两具赤裸胴体缠得紧密，绞拧着抵死痴缠，滚烫喘息混杂低哑呻吟打湿跌宕的皮肉碰撞。

翻滚间一人被送至上位，撑着另一人的脊背勉力坐起来，又教他顶撞得酥了骨头，腰肢软软地向前贴入对方胸膛，受不住似的扬起脑袋，如瀑青丝流泻，纷纷滑落颊侧，一双失神泪眼抬眸看来，眼尾洇开一点揉骨贪欢的湿红，漂亮得惊心动魄。

这，这是……

银剑喉头吞咽，脑中轰鸣，浑身僵硬不能动。

那双眼睛也发现了他，短暂的迷惑之后，惊恐地微微睁大。

那人因这心头震动，慌乱地扭开头去，手指抠住肩膀，又被顶贪得太过凶狠，抓不住的，用力也无力地曲指抠挠，在另一副精壮脊背上划出香艳红痕，任凭他咬白了唇瓣，再咬不住口中变了调子的破碎呻吟，终于崩溃似的，陡然间溢出手足无措的哭腔。

“方……方应看…有人，有人……不，呜……”

“嘶…”身下男人感应到他因紧张骤然绞紧的内里，一时只觉魂魄都要被他吸了去，咬着牙倒吸一口气，抬头轻咬他下巴，平日里倨傲轻佻的嗓音教情欲烫得磁缓低柔，笑意又轻又愉悦，甜甜地开口哄他，“崖余哥哥害羞么？那就让别人看看，我是如何疼你的，好不好？好不好……”

“你，唔嗯……”无情耻得厉害，心头又酸又麻，对方就是存心故意的，不肯帮他……偏生是，实在舒服极了，眼泪一连串地掉下来，只好将滚烫的脸颊埋进对方颈窝里，逃避似的躲起来。

“可是，怎么办呢？崖余这模样教别人看去，我会嫉妒的。嫉妒到发了疯，崖余还要我么……”

方应看说罢，也不要他答复，便埋头下去，含住他胸前挺立的柔嫩，故意教“旁人”听去似的，吮出响亮可闻的旖旎水声。

“呜……”无情哭腔浓重，喘息也在抖，小小地吸着鼻子，莫名有些委屈的模样，坐也要坐不住了，却执拗地伸手捧起对方的脸来，看着他眼睛，认真地点了点头。

方应看一愣。

继而他轻轻地，愉快地笑了。

“啊啊、啊——！……”无情骤然承受激烈的顶弄，这一下子结实凿在了宫腔口，不禁仰头惊喘，早已被肏熟的身子食髓知味，又因惊惶紧张愈发敏感，不由他掌控，只晓得持续不断地汹涌痉挛，迸发催人发狂的剧烈快意，生生逼得蜜穴里潮吹出来。

可侯爷呢？更不打算放过他了，手掌护在无情微微隆起的小腹，抱他翻身躺入床榻，抚摸对方垂落的双腿，轻易地搭上肩头，借此抬高人臀肉，折叠成一个情色的交媾姿势。

沉腰缓慢插入的同时，方应看朝窗台抬起头。

食指抵上唇瓣，那双狐狸眼愉悦而危险地眯起。

 

“嘘……”


End file.
